Typically, a dictionary coder will receive raw data in to encode, encode the data based on the selected dictionary, and them output encoded data. Unfortunately, such a scheme fails to take full advantage of the capabilities of such encoding in the context of network acceleration and performance enhancement. Thus, improvements in the art are needed.